galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First journey chapter 27
Chapter: 27 The Uni The Universal Collective or more commonly known as the Uni was a community of star faring civilizations united under a joint government. Very little knowledge of this civilization exists as what few artifacts of this race date back more than two or five million years. They say little about the Uni, but a select few scholars believe their technology was extremely advanced. Several have made the bold statement, "We believe the technological and sociological levels of the civilization referred to as the Uni were at level ten or eleven if not higher. We are searching for more information, and if you come across any, please contact us." The statement continues with contact information, but as of the last report, there have been no new contacts. A renown Scholars familiar with the subject believe the Uni existed for a considerable time and reaching their peak of expansion and development about ten million years ago, and then declined slowly. The same scholars suggest that the Uni vanished from the galactic stage about one or two million years ago. By consensus, the Uni were of humanoid shape, and it was the Uni who seeded humanoid life on planets in the Upward sector. That would explain the unusually high occurrence of human species that share many similarities down to the DNA level. This phenomenon received the grandiose title of The Human Mystery. Although other scholars reject this and claim it was the Pree, a similar high advanced society that shared the same period who were responsible for the proliferation of humanoid sentient life through seeding. Many believe the Saresii, during their so-called First Age of Knowledge , had contact with the last Uni before they vanished or left this universe. Most Union based information about the Uni finds its origin in Saresii myths and legends. The Kermac claim direct kinship to the Uni but have not shared any scholastic information. One popular myth is the legend of the Knights of Light and Order. In this legend a small elite group of noble Uni heroes survived or remained until present times to guard a mythical treasure and bestow unique gifts to individuals for being exceptionally good and orderly.<<< The Call The Grand Wizard and a band of his companions had completed a very long journey which extended halfway across the galaxy and stood on the surface of the planet Koken which was his species world of origin. It was here the five races had originated. On this now lifeless planet are many historical sites, including the location where the first Ker walk upright and where the first Ker fire occurred. And then where the Ker killed the first Blue, also where the chosen ones merged to become the Kermac. They quietly exiled the Blue and drove the Golden into space. Shortly after that, so written in ancient Kermac lore they too left this planet behind to seek a new home closer to the Galactic center. Its location in an entirely different sector of the galaxy. The reasons for abandoning their world forever lost in time, and only myths, legends, and tales remained. Kermac scholars believed it was after receiving a warning or a command by an external source. The official explanation told all Kermac is the Uni informed the Kermac elders they were to be their successors as the supreme species. And then advised the elders to move the entire civilization to its present location. The real or actual reasons are shrouded in myths, mysteries, and legends. The Grand Wizard did not believe in gods or anything higher than himself. It was very conceivable to him that if such entities exist it was the Kermac on their way to ascent to a new state of perfection and thus perhaps Godhood and of course he the Grand Wizard would be the first among Gods. It was cold, and the red sun in the sky did not have the energy to warm the planet. As he emerged from the Kermac space ship and gazed over the crumbled and mostly covered remnants of a colossal city, he pointed in the sky. " Our forefathers observed the continuous cooling of the sun and decided to find a warmer and better place. There was no mystical voices, just common sense." He paused in his approach to the Hidden Caves and raised an impressive jewelry piece that hung on a chain around his neck and spoke into it. "Memorandum to the Communications Wizard. I the Grand Wizard of them All, most wisest of anyone, blessed by Intellect beyond comprehension, and understanding shall furthermore be addressed by adding the title. First living God conceived by the universe soon to be Omnipotent and solely worthy of worship. All shall bow before and address me as First Omnipotent Living God." He was pleased with himself, the title was most fitting, according to him, most appropriate. Then he waved at his companions and said. "This place is very inspirational already. Upon our return, all our Thrall species shall have no religions other than the one that defines me. The first Thrall species that erect a temple to honor me will receive some nice reward, perhaps a holiday or something like that." One of his companions, the usually so loyal Cultural Wizard said. "It might not be the wisest decision to prohibit religions. It was always considered the proper practice to allow the Thralls access to their religions." Nonsense, I just realized why Kermac does not believe in Gods because it is we who will reach even higher states of perfection. I am Wisdom incarnate, and never again question my decisions. I shall forbid the worship of the Voice of the Universe as well, all Kermac and all Thralls serving us should not pray or call upon divine intervention from non-existing idols but focus their energies and praise on us and of course dominantly on me." While the Cultural wizard already saw temples of great beauty erected in his name and statues with beautiful robes, it was the Communications Wizard who was certain the Grand Wizard finally went over the edge. The Grand Wizard continued, " Not that our return is certain, the journey to here has consumed more spare engine cores than anticipated. I threatened the technicians with severe punishment if they fail, and that fear will motivate them." They were on a plateau high in the Jetda-Mountains of the Ningine Continent, overlooking the crumbled barely visible ruins of Esscas the ancient capital. The Grand Wizard inquired on the progress of the excavations. For two days a team of Plato slaves under the direction of two Hythagh engineers had dug and cleared sand, dirt, and rocks away from a mountainside to find the actual entrance to the Hidden Caves. They had finally uncovered the access to a cave network. The Grand Wizard had the Plato slaves shot, as they were not worthy of remaining any longer on this sacred planet and in his presence and it was cheaper than transporting them back. The Hythagh would be allowed to live until he was sure there was nothing else that required work. The Cultural wizard blabbered. "The priests that worship me will have pristine sky blue robes with white lace and cute little hats, and" The Grand Wizard ignored him as they entered the Caves. The Communications wizard using his telekinetic abilities, totally accidentally, of course, threw a small rock at the arm of the Cultural Wizard who yelped in protest. All three were carried in sedans by Hythagh slaves through a winding corridor. After a few kilometers, the ceiling became too low for the saloons, and the three wizards faced the task of walking over uneven ground in a cold cave. The Cultural Wizard was not pleased, "Look at this. My shoes are getting dirty. That is unacceptable. We shall have the slaves carry us back and conceive another way of transport us, or we should have them remove the mountains." No one answered him as the Grand wizard moved on. After an hour of walking the Cultural Wizard protested that he would not go another step and even the Communications Wizard had to admit that this was not very dignifying to walk behind light carrying Hythagh on their own feet and felt fatigued. The Grand Wizard shot the Cultural Wizard with a weapon beam emitting from a finger ring and hissed to his other companion. "We are guaranteeing the survival and the dominance of our species by doing what we are doing. Are you too of the opinion we should turn around?" "Of course not." The Communications Wizard said glancing at the body of the dead wizard. He followed the Grand wizard deeper into the mountain, and his conviction that the Grand Wizard was insane was now confirmed. No Wizard had ever slain another, at least not this openly. Eventually, they reached solid looking metal doors. The Grand Wizard opened the ancient data device and reread the instructions, then found the recess and placed his hand on a darker rectangle. The Kermac had not made these doors and what was beyond. With a grinding sound, the metal doors swung open, that which have not occurred for over one million years but worked flawlessly. He felt elated for this is the secret of the Grand Wizards. Only we know of this place. These doors and the shafts of Knowledge were left here by the Uni. A cold breeze came from the now open doors and a voice both acoustic and mental overwhelmed their senses. "The master was defeated with the price being a Universe and must not be woken again." The message repeated, and then the voice was silent. Not even the Saresii had, as far as the Kermac knew means to record a telepathic message that could be repeated with such force as to burn out the best psi shield generators, Kermac technology could produce. The Grand Wizard ripped his false smoking beard off his chin and with it a little bit of skin. He was very proud of himself only to cry and scream for ten minutes, as a lesser being would have died in withering pain. After he managed to collect himself, they waited until one of the Hythagh returned from the surface with first aid supplies, only then did they enter. Behind the door were three shafts of forty meters diameter in the metal floor. The lights the Hythagh had on though were not needed as small lamps in the tube-like cylinders had come on illuminating them straight down in regular rows. The shafts were so deep the light chains narrowed to one tiny glow in the far distance. The Communication Wizard felt dizzy looking down. The Grand Wizard said."According to these ancient instructions handed down from Supreme Wizard to Wizard. Only one shaft can be accessed, and if the wrong one is chosen, we have to wait twenty years before it can re-tried again and the one trying will not come out alive." "So how we going to do this?" The communications Wizard asked. "Just like before, by trial and error." The Grand wizard said and pushed the Communication Wizard over the edge. He found it quite astonishing how well the Comm Wizard could scream. His colleague fell but only for perhaps two meters and then came back sitting on an almost invisible platform. "Congratulations you have found the right one." The Grand Wizard said and stepped on the platform as well and said with a loud voice. "I want to see the Crystal Tablets." The platform sacked away so fast his feet were in the air for at least two heartbeats. He pointed his ring weapon at the Communication Wizard who was about to attack him with his bare hands. "I don't need you anymore for the rest of this so behave, or I will kill you." Without their psionic enhancers, their powers were quite weak, but both could now read the others thoughts and Einzvorsecz the Communication was amazed at a depth of the First Wizards megalomaniac ego. The platform descended now for almost five minutes but had slowed down enough to see details of the shaft walls. There were nooks at even spaces of about ten hand spans wide and two hands spans high, there had to be billions of these. Each nook held a red semi-transparent sphere about the size of a Kermac head. The platform stopped. There were only two slots precisely opposite of each other. The High Wizard took a disc of shimmering glass out of each alcove. Each shimmered like a soap bubble and seemed to have about the same substance. They looked no bigger around than the hand wide Hymlah- cakes the Hythagh fried up everywhere they went. Einzvorsecz could hear the Grand Wizard take a deep breath and then he said. "This is it, for the glory and dominance of the Kermac." Then he placed the disc on top of each other. Einzvorsecz mind felt as if ripped out of his head and he was traveling without a body and control faster than any ship could move to cover millions of light years in the span of heartbeats. For a brief glimpse, he saw the entire galaxy. His disembodied journey came as suddenly to an end as it had started. A dark construct of sorts was floating before him in deep space. While there was no reference to size, it felt enormous and more significant than a planet. A keen alien consciousness touched his mind. Are you a Caller?" "Yes. I am here to make the call." "The call has been made. The ones that have come before will come again." "The ones that came before were soundly defeated and exist no more." "The Call goes now to the Creator of the ones that have come previously, and The Creator shall respond when desirous and not before that time." Category:Edits by Posidous